Caught Red Handed
by Madame Solo
Summary: Daddy catches Jaina and Jag messing around and throws a fit. Cute little story about how it's handled. Some sexual references.


Story: Caught Red Handed

Characters: Jag, Jaina and...Han 0

Time Period: Sometime after NJO

Summary: Daddy catches Jaina and Jag messing around and throws a fit. See what happens...

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Star Wars

Jaina Solo put her throbbing head into her hands for the third time that evening. "Dad, we were _not_ making little Fel babies-"

"Well you were well on your way there young lady. And believe me, I know what making babies looks like, so don't think you can try and fool me."

"Only because you and Mom have been jumping on each other like a pair of Ithorian rodents in heat lately…" Jaina muttered under her breath.

"What did you say miss?" countered Han Solo, one of Jaina's parental units that she just couldn't find the off switch to.

"Nothing Daddy," she replied with a sickly sweet smile. "Do you mind if I go check on the poor hostage you have tied up in the closet?"

Han jumped out of his seat faster then anyone at his age should have been able to. "No you will not Jaina (really wish she had a middle name) Solo! I caught that good-for-nothing Imperial with his hands down your shirt red handed, and you are _not_ going to go near him anytime soon."

"Dad, we've been seeing each other for ages!" Jaina cried in exasperation. "If you think that's the farthest he's been allowed to go, then you've got another thing-"

"Don't, DON'T tell me about that. I already saw enough to scar me _and_ your mother for another lifetime." He paced back and forth in her small quarters.

"Well for kriff's sake Dad, you should know how to knock by now."

"You're my daughter, I don't need to knock."

"Well you're going to regret that one when Jag and I _really_ start to make babies." Jaina got up too, and began pacing as well, slowly making progress to the closet where her lover was bound in.

"You know, if your mother hadn't already forbidden me four times, I would demand that you stop seeing that disgrace of a Corellian this instant."

"Well for your information, _Father,_ that disgrace of a Corellian loves me, and I love him too, so you can shove your stupid demands up your-"

_Meanwhile, in the closet…_

Jagged Fel flicked his head in a vain attempt to move the sole lock of white hair from in front of his face. When it simply fluttered back down to his eyes he sighed. He was in the most impossible position, both literally and metaphorically. As for the literal part, he had no idea that Jaina's father was so good at restraining prisoners. But then again he shouldn't have been surprised; Han Solo _was_ an ex-rebel.

That man was so insane…but then again, he was the father of Jaina Solo. And although he loved her to death, he would be the first to testify to her wrath when she was in a temper. Shuddering at thoughts from past experiences, Jag once again tried to maneuver his arms out from under his legs. But it was hopeless; he was just bound too tight. He paused again, listening in on the conversation between his captor and his love. Things had not gotten any better then they had been five minutes before.

But then again, what could he expect? He had been caught with his pants down, pretty much in a literal sense, and with his hands on a Galactic Hero's baby girl. He imagined that the expressions on his and Jaina's faces must have been priceless…and yet he could not bring himself to laugh.

Faster then you could say "gundark" Jaina had had her shirt buttoned and Jag had his pants up. This was just as well, because if he hadn't, he'd probably be sitting in the closet pant-less. Unfortunately, the quick censorship had not dampened any of the responses of the hot-headed Han Solo. In less then a minute Jag was thrown in the closet and Jaina was being yelled at.

While he was thinking again about how stiff his arms were, he heard Jaina speak while she was extremely close to the closet.

"Well for your information, _Father,_ that disgrace of a Corellian loves me, and I love him too, so you can shove your stupid demands up your-"

She opened the door without warning, and Jag, who'd had his ear to the door; fell onto the floor, looking even sillier if that was possible. Mr. Solo, being a little stunned that Jaina had actually disobeyed him (Which, if we think about it, is a rather stupid thing to be surprised about) didn't react quickly enough to prevent Jaina from untying Jag. Rubbing his wrists, Jag stood, instinctively taking his girlfriend's hand. When he saw Han's glare however, he decided that that hadn't been the best course of action, and instead placed his hand down near his side.

"Sir, before you yell at us any further I think you should let me say something."  
With more venom in his voice then a dozen passive-aggressive housewives, Han Solo replied with three words. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I think you'll forever misunderstand this situation we are in and will result in breaking your daughter's heart." When the other man slowly nodded, he continued. "Sir, I love your daughter. And as a fellow Corellian, I know you'll understand when I say that I love her more then any ship I've ever owned. I would never do anything to make her unhappy. And Sir…I think that what every father wants is for his little girl to be happy. So please…give us a chance…if only for Jaina's happiness."

Han narrowed his eyes and thought it over. Jaina's eyes were wide for more reasons then one. First of all, she had never been told that Jag loved her even more then his precious claw craft. And second, it sounded like her dad might actually be listening to what Jag was saying.

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you a chance. But no babies." He said with a wag of his finger. "That isn't a privilege you get until you tie the knot."

When Jaina rolled her eyes Jag jabbed her in the side with his elbow. "Thank you sir."

Han looked at Jaina for a long moment and then turned back to Jag. "But if I ever find out that you hurt her in any way…say goodbye to any future baby-making dreams." And with that parting statement, he turned around and left.

With a half laugh, half sigh of relief, Jaina fell onto her bed. "Wow Jag, I never knew he could actually be reasoned with." When he didn't make any tart or solemn response she sat up with a worried look. "Jag?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Sorry, I was just thinking about how much I love you."

Even though she knew it was a joke, Jaina's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah right, what were you really thinking?"  
"Oh, well…I guess I was figuring out the best way to acquire a lock for your door." He sat down next to her and peered deep into her soul. "But I _was_ also thinking the best way to ask you something."

"And what was that?"

He winked. "Oh, it's one of those life-changing questions that you'll know soon enough."


End file.
